SoroSuub Starfighter Combat Series
SoroSuub, under the leadership of Pesiro Nonobi, announced record profits and shares of the company skyrocketed in local trading. In response to the company's healthy financial situation, it decided to provide new entertainment events for the people of Sullust and the rest of the galaxy. As part of this plan, the SoroSuub Starfighter Combat Series was founded and the space above the SoroSuub shipyard was named the host. History The inaugural event of the SoroSuub Starfighter Combat Series was a smashing success. The event was resolved with the following: *1. Magnus - KDY Champion (KDK LX11) *2. James Loro - Ghostlight (CEC Typhoon-III) *3. Sigmund (Wolf) - Gand II (SoroSuub Talon III) *4. Gand - Gand Leader (SoroSuub Talon III) The 2nd event of the SoroSuub Starfighter Combat Series was a success. The event was resolved with the following: *1. James Loro - Peregrine (KDK LX11) *2. Magnus - Plucky (NC Unaani Stinger) *3. Paul Torwyn - Unnamed V19 (SFS V19 Torrent) *4. Kamli Valen - Enigma (Incom X-wing) *5. Eva - Enigma 2 (Incom X-wing) The 3rd event of the SoroSuub Starfighter Combat Series was a success. It was also the location where the SoroSuub Force Staff was introduced in a trial involving Euphemia Bellamy and James Loro. The event was resolved with the following: *1. Hashan - CDE Leader (Incom X-wing) *2. James Loro - Peregrine (KDK LX11) *3. Leofric Ward - Pride of Sou (Incom Z95) *4. Alenko - Vector (KDK LX11) Rules *1. Any fighter with shields can be used. *2. Only lasers will be used during combat. All other combat systems will be deactivated prior to match. *3. Only one fighter allowed per contestant. *4. All fighters enter combat together in a brawl. *5. Upon the complete loss of shields, the contestant is marked as neutral. To continue combat or to attack non-shielded fighter means disqualification and is sent to review board. *6. The last fighter standing with shields wins the individual brawl. *7. Astromech droids are allowed. *8. For placing in the top three and participating in brawls, each contestant will rack up points for a final contest. *9. Contestants must provide their own fighters or get a sponsor. *10. All contracts between contestants and sponsors will be reviewed by the board to check legality. Point System *1. Participating in a brawl will garner 5 points. *2. Finishing third in a brawl will garner 15 points. *3. Finishing second in a brawl will garner 25 points. *4. Winning a brawl will garner 50 points. *5. The series will consist of six brawls. The sixth brawl will only take the top five members in the point system. The winner of this brawl will be the SoroSuub Starfighter Combat Series Champion. Monetary Rewards Tournaments 1 – 5 *First Place: 25,000 credits *Second Place: 10,000 credits *Third Place: 5,000 credits Series Champion: 100,000 credits Current Money List *James Loro - 45,000 credits *Magnus - 35,000 credits *Hashan - 25,000 credits *Sigmund (Wolf) - 5,000 credits *Paul Torwyn - 5,000 credits Cup Standings *James Loro - 100 *Magnus - 75 *Hashan - 50 *Sigmund (Wolf) - 15 *Paul Torwyn - 15 *Leofric Ward - 15 *Alenko - 5 *Gand - 5 *Kamli Valen - 5 *Eva - 5